Dom-caliente, sum-frío
by AnotherGirl
Summary: James un Dom muy serio, quiere a Kendall desde el momento en el que descubre al sexy hombre en el baile del Club Floggers. James está acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiere cuando quiere. Cuando Kendall lo rechaza, envía a James a un torbellino de excitación y confusión, sobre todo porque sabe que el pequeño sumiso está interesado. ¿Puede una subasta de Navidad darle que necesita?
1. Chapter 1

Anotaciones:

Sum- sumiso

Dom- dominante.

* * *

—¡No me jodas!

—Impresionante, ¿no es así, James?

—Impresionante —susurró James Maslow con asombro mientras observaba al hombre más sexy que jamás había visto bailar en la parte superior de la barra del bar. Sus caderas ondulaban, moviéndose de aquí para allá, mientras se balanceaba al ritmo de la música.

Los pantalones ajustados de cuero negro abrazaban su culo, pero colgaban bajo en sus caderas, dándole a la audiencia una vista del apretado abdomen del hombre. Las luces bajas del club no hacían nada para ocultar los ondulantes músculos expuestos, ni los aros de plata a juego que destacaban en sus perforados pezones.

El hombre no llevaba ninguna otra joya más que los aros en sus pezones, sin un collar de propiedad. Él ni siquiera llevaba camisa. Sus únicos accesorios parecían ser un par de botas de cuero negro, el tatuaje de un sol Celta alrededor de su ombligo, y el pelo en una larga y rubia trenza color arena colgando por su espalda.

—¿Quién diablos es? —le preguntó James. Se daba cuenta que había estado fuera del club varias semanas, pero no había pasado tanto tiempo. ¿Podría este hombre de repente haber aparecido mientras estaba en un viaje de negocios?

Carlos se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé —dijo—. Lo llamamos K, pero eso es sólo porque él no le da a nadie su verdadero nombre. Llegó aquí hace dos semanas después de que te fuiste a Hong Kong. Ha estado viniendo todos los sábados.

—¡Maldita sea!

—Sí, más o menos. —Carlos se echó a reír—. Él pone el lugar en llamas cada maldito fin de semana. Es un espectáculo digno de ver.

James dio unos pasos más cerca. Tenía que conseguir una mejor visión. Ese hombre era glorioso. James podía decir que K era un sumiso. Su verdadera naturaleza se mostraba en su forma de moverse, en la forma en la que se perdía con la música. Rafe apostaba que se perdería de la misma manera bajo las manos de un Amo, y James quería ser ese Amo.

—¿Uh, James? —Carlos lo llamó mientras daba otro paso más, con la mirada fija en el espectáculo a pocos metros de donde se encontraba—. No se va a casa con nadie, nunca.

James miró por encima del hombro, sonriendo con confianza. —Se irá a casa conmigo.

Carlos parecía dudoso. James no compartía su incertidumbre. Había estado dominando a otros hombres, desde que había sabido qué hacer con su polla. Si toda la conducta del hombre no estaba gritando dómame, James se comería el sombrero.

La música terminó justo cuando James llegó al borde de la pista de baile. El hombre se trasladó hasta el borde de la barra y se preparaba para saltar. James rápidamente intervino entrando en el juego, tendiéndole su mano para ayudarlo a bajar al suelo.

Arqueó una ceja perfectamente cuidada, entonces K tomó la mano de James, sentándose en la barra para aterrizar a su lado. D lo miró de arriba abajo. Una sonrisa lenta y sensual se dibujó en sus labios.

—Mi caballero de brillante armadura —dijo K arrastrando las palabras, sin soltar la mano de James.

Rafe sonrió. —¿Quieres ser la damisela en peligro, entonces?

—No lo creo. —El hombre se echó a reír. A James le sorprendió lo mucho que la suave risa llenó el espacio que los rodeaba, dándole un aire de cruda lujuria a cualquiera que tuviera la suerte de oírla. El sonido hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal de Rafe debido a la anticipación—. Estoy mucho mejor equipado que cualquier damisela.

—¿Puedo invitarte a un trago? —le preguntó James, y luego sonrió—. ¿O un coche?

K se rió de nuevo, retirando la mano. —Aunque aprecio el pensamiento, temo que tengo que decir que no. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, un mechón de pelo marrón arenoso cayó sobre su mejilla—. Ya tengo coche.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay de esa bebida?

—Tengo una de esas también. —K señaló al camarero, que le había traído una fresca y todavía sellada botella de agua.

K asintió al camarero, desenroscó la tapa, rompiendo el sello y llego tomó un largo trago.

James gimió mientras miraba los músculos de la garganta de K moverse al tragar. Oh, era perfecto. Rafe apostaba que K podría chuparle la polla y tragársela como el mejor. No podía esperar para averiguarlo.

—Entonces, ¿qué puedo ofrecerte?

—¿Quién dice que necesito algo? —preguntó K.

—¿Estás diciendo que no tengo nada en lo que podrías estar interesado? —preguntó James dando un paso atrás y dejando que el hombre lo mirara completamente. Y sí que lo miró.

James sintió la suave mirada verde hierba sobre cada centímetro de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a los dedos de sus pies, y luego cómo regresaba poco a poco. Su polla empezó a endurecerse cuando los ojos del hombre llegaron a sus rodillas. Su ingle, dura como el mármol. Para el momento en el que la mirada de K llegó a su pecho, James había tenido miedo de correrse en sus pantalones como un inexperto adolescente.

Las chispas de tensión sexual que se formaban entre ellos podrían haber incendiado la habitación. James estaba seguro que K las sentía. Su piel bronceada estaba demasiado enrojecida. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que sólo un hombre muy interesado podía tener. Y el impresionante bulto en sus pantalones gritaba su necesidad, una necesidad a la que James desesperadamente quería responder.

K sonrió. —Oh, tienes mucho en lo que estaría interesado —dejó el agua embotellada en el mostrador, cogió la camisa y se la puso—. Desafortunadamente, creo que acabarías rompiendo mi corazón, y no estoy seguro de que eso sea atractivo. —Los ojos del hombre vagaron por James otra vez, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado—. Por supuesto, puedo estar equivocado.

James abrió la boca cuando el shock lo atravesó. El sumiso de sus sueños se volvía y se alejaba. No lo podía creer. Los sumisos nunca lo abandonaban. Él los abandonaba. Observó a K abrirse paso entre la multitud y luego hacia la puerta.

—Te desechó, ¿verdad?

James se volvió para mirar a Carlos. Carlos se echó a reír, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. —Lo siento, hombre, pero te lo advertí. No se va a casa con nadie.

—¿Quién es él?

—Nadie lo sabe con exactitud. Como he dicho, se presentó aquí hace un par de semanas después de que te fueras a Hong Kong. Ha estado viniendo cada sábado por la noche y llega sobre las nueve y se va a medianoche. Nunca se va a casa con nadie, y nunca acepta bebidas de nadie. Ni siquiera bebe de la botella de agua que deja cuando se va a la pista de baile. Él siempre pide una nueva.

—Eso es un poco paranoico, ¿no te parece?

Carlos se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez tuvo una mala experiencia. Eso podría explicar por qué no se fue a casa contigo. Nunca pensé que vería a un sum sacudirte. Demonios, la mitad de los Dom quieren que lo lleves a casa y ser tus sumisos.

Las cejas de James se juntaron en un ceño. —Tal vez sí, pero...

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Buena pregunta. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Podía tratar de olvidar que había conocido a un hombre que estaba tan cerca de lo que había imaginado sería el sum de sus sueños, algo que había creído casi imposible a estas alturas, o…

James le sonrió a Carlos. —¿Qué haces el próximo sábado?

* * *

¡Hey! ¿Les gusto?

Antes que nada, es una adaptación, le doy los crédito a Stormy Glenn que es el autor.

A mi me gusto mucho, este capítulo fue corto pero tenía ganas de subirlo desde cuando (desde hace dos días) entonces aquí esta.

Dejen reviews :3.

Nos leemos despues.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Dom-caliente, sum-frío.

* * *

James se aseguró de estar temprano en el club al sábado siguiente, arrastrando a Carlos con él. Había reservado un lugar en la sección VIP, como correspondía a su condición de miembro. Su mesa tenía una clara vista de toda la sala principal del club. James sería capaz de ver donde quiera que K estuviera.

Ordenó una cubitera de agua embotellada y sellada en hielo. Si eso era lo que el hombre quería, James se lo proporcionaría. Pidió un whisky con hielo para sí mismo, se sentó apoyándose contra los cojines de felpa del asiento semicircular y esperó.

Y esperó…

A las diez en punto, James empezó a preguntarse si el hombre aún aparecería. Tal vez lo había asustado. No podía empezar a describir su decepción. Había querido ver a K de nuevo, disfrutar de su pura y gloriosa sensualidad. No quería estar sólo sentado aquí y beber whisky aguado con Carlos.

—Mmm, creo que el hombre de tus sueños ha llegado.

James volvió bruscamente la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de Carlos. Buscó entre la multitud al sexy hombre que no había sido capaz de sacar de su mente desde la última vez que lo había visto. Y allí estaba, abriéndose camino a través de la habitación hacia el bar.

James sonrió. Dejó el vaso sobre la baja mesa y observó. Quería ver si lo buscaría. Decepción como no había conocido en años lo llenó cuando K pasó directamente por el área donde estaba su reservado sin un solo vistazo.

De hecho, K no se veía como si estuviera buscando a nadie. Se dirigió al bar, entregó su camisa, luego se dirigió a la pista de baile. A pesar de su enojo por ser prácticamente ignorado, no podía dejar de apreciar la forma en la que el cuerpo del hombre se movió cuando comenzó a bailar.

Era un anuncio andante de sexo. Uno que James no podía ignorar. Se levantó y se dirigió a la pista de baile. Se abrió paso entre la creciente multitud alrededor de K hasta que estuvo justo detrás de él.

Este parecía estar inmerso en su propio mundo, su cuerpo moviéndose al ritmo de la música de tal manera que James empezó a creer en el viejo adagio de que bailar era la versión vertical de los preliminares. Su polla palpitaba detrás de su cremallera.

Sonrió y dio un paso adelante para hacer su movimiento. Se detuvo justo detrás de K y agarró las caderas del hombre. Gimió cuando los movimientos naturales del cuerpo de K empujaron su culo contra él. Lo atrajo más cerca, dejando que el otro hombre sintiera su excitación.

James pensó que la sensación de su dura polla podría hacerlo vacilar o alejarlo un paso. En cambio, K retrocedió más, su culo moliéndose contra su ingle. James pensó que podría empezar a babear como un niño en una tienda de dulces cuando K levantó los brazos y los envolvió alrededor de su cuello.

El cuerpo de K siguió moviéndose, balanceándose. Dejó caer la cabeza contra el pecho de James. Este podía ver sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos. Parecía totalmente perdido en la música, en la danza. Tenía el aspecto de un ángel.

Rafe deslizó sus dedos desde las caderas hasta el abdomen de K. Los músculos ondularon bajo su toque. Bajó la cabeza y pasó la lengua por la curva de la oreja de K. —Te verías muy bien con mis marcas en tu piel.

K se rio entre dientes. Tomó las manos de James y las deslizó hacia arriba por su cuerpo. Apretó sus pequeñas protuberancias perforadas contra las palmas de las manos de James. Su polla palpitaba. Quería doblar a K sobre la superficie plana más cercana y follar el pequeño y apretado culo que se movía en su contra.

—Ven a casa conmigo, ángel. Quiero enrojecer ese dulce culo tuyo —gruñó James entre dientes. Trató que no sonara demasiado a una orden, pero en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca supo que no había tenido éxito. Los ojos de K se abrieron, y se apartó de los brazos de Rafe.

—Por muy tentador que parezca, cariño, me temo que tengo que decir que no.

James estaba en shock. No había tenido a un sum… joder, no había tenido a nadie en el pasado que lo hubiera rechazado desde… bueno, nunca. Sólo tenía que curvar el dedo meñique, y los hombres llegaban corriendo a él en manada. ¿Quién diablos se creía que era este pequeño mequetrefe?

—Tú te lo pierdes. —James se alejó lo más civilizadamente que pudo. Giró sobre sus talones y caminó de regreso hacia su asiento VIP. Sus manos se apretaron cuando la ira golpeó cada poro de su cuerpo, luego rebotó alrededor como una pelota de ping-pong.

Se detuvo en la entrada de la sala VIP e hizo un gesto a dos sumisos del club. Sabía que se habían sentado fuera de la sala, con la esperanza de algún Dom los viera y los invitara. Bueno, esta noche era su noche de suerte.

—Tú y tú —señaló—, lleven sus culos a mi reservado.

No esperó a ver si ellos lo obedecían. Sabía que lo harían. En un momento u otro, había jugado con la mayoría de los sumisos del club. Ellos sabían lo que podía hacer por ellos, para ellos. Era bueno, y lo sabía, lo que hacía que su confusión ante la negativa de K de irse a casa con él fuera peor.

James se dejó caer en el asiento de su reservado y señaló el suelo.

Los dos sumisos que había escogido se movieron rápidamente sentándose a sus pies. James ignoró sus suplicantes miradas y echó otra larga mirada por la habitación hacia donde K todavía bailaba.

Su ira creció cuando se dio cuenta que K se comportaba como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos. Rodeado de hombres dispuestos y deseosos, James sin embargo, no podía dejar de querer al único hombre que no lo quería.

Tenía que estar perdiendo la cabeza.

—James, mi hombre, ¿cómo lo llevas?

James casi gruñó cuando Carlos se interpuso entre el objeto de su lujuria y él, bloqueando su línea de visión. Apretó las manos y luego las liberó lentamente, sintiendo la tensión estallar en sus nudillos cuando lo hizo. Tal vez no sería una buena idea tener a K bajo su látigo en ese momento. Con esta excitación, James probablemente no trataría al hombre adecuadamente.

Y James no podía recordar haberse sentido de esa manera. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás contra el reposa cabezas y respiró profundamente, centrándose en sí mismo. Estaba perdiendo el control y eso era inaceptable en todos los niveles.

—¿James?

—Hey, Carlos.

—¿Estás bien, amigo?

—Sí, estoy bien.

Pero no lo estaba, y James lo sabía. Estaba a punto de estallar. No se había sentido tan fuera de control desde que era un adolescente. Se enorgullecía de su nivel de contención. Todo el mundo sabía que un hombre necesitaba auto disciplina para ser un Dom. Perder el control significaba que alguien sería lastimado, y eso era imperdonable.

* * *

**¡Perdón!**

**Enserio, me tarde 2 semanas en actualizar, no tengo perdón TnT pero he tenido trabajos y se me ha complicado, al menos trataré de tardar menos:c.**

**Por cierto, subiré otra historia mas tarde:3 estén pendientes.**


End file.
